A devils choir for an Alleluja
by Hildeknef
Summary: -german fic- Zelda hat alle Hände voll in der Akademie zu tun und Hilda will ihren Job im Buchladen nicht aufgeben. Sie benötigen eine Angestellte, doch die Sterbliche die sich auf das Jobangebot meldet, bringt das Leben von Zelda gewaltig aus den Fugen.


A devils choir for an Alleluja

Zelda war an diesem Abend noch nicht lange in der Akademie der unsichtbaren Künste anwesend, als sie in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen wurde. Die Tür zu seinen Räumen war die letzte in einem schier endlos erscheinenden Flur und hinter jeder der einzelnen blutroten Türen auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, befand sich ein weiterer Flur und von diesem gingen weitere unzählige Zimmer in perfekter Form eines Pentagons ab.

Sie klopfte an das rauhe Holz der schweren Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch die Tür sprang stattdessen ein Stückchen auf und aus dem Inneren des Raumes drang der mächtige Duft nach Schwefel und Kräutern. Es verschlag Zelda für einen kurzen Moment den Atmen.

Vorsichtig schwang die Hexe die Tür auf, Kerzenschein und das sterbende Feuer im Kamin erhellten den sonst pechschwarzen Raum und flackerten an den Wänden wider. Hinter dem Schreibtisch konnte sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt erkennen.

„Tritt ein, Schwester Zelda." der tiefe Bariton des Mannes hinter dem Tisch jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und mit einem leisen Knacken schnappte die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Hohepriester?"

„Setzt Euch", er wies auf einen ungemütlichen Holzstuhl in ihrer Nähe, der sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte und in Zeldas Kniekehlen rammte. Die Hexe ließ ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich.

„Ich wollte Euch nochmals für die hervorragende Arbeit danken", begann er und ging langsam mit aufbauschender Robe auf sie zu. Zelda schluckte hart. „der Chor der Akademie war seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr auf solch einem exzellenten Level." er stand nun hinter ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter. Sie blickte schräg nach oben und sein schelmisches Grinsen jagte ihr einen erneuten Schauer durch den Körper.

„Eure Worte in Satans Ohr, Eure Unheiligkeit, aber der Dank gebührt nur Euch, denn Ihr seid der Leiter dieser vortrefflichen Akademie." säuselte sie, denn ihre absolute Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber der Kirche der N acht verbot ihr jeglichen Sarkasmus. Das Grinsen auf Blackwoods Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter , ehe er wieder in den Schatten seines Büros verschwand. Seine Stimme war überall und nirgendwo.

„Gut, dass Ihr die Dinge auf diese Weise seht, Schwester." sagte er und Zelda suchte den Raum mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach einer Regung im Dunklen ab. Sie erschrak leicht, als seine Stimme in ihr rechtes Ohr flüsterte: „Und deswegen benötige ich Eure Hilfe."

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Er sprach weiter, als er zurück zum Kamin ging und nur noch eine schwarze Silhouette vor den fast toten Flammen des Kamins war.

„Erinnert ihr euch an eure Jahre auf der Akademie?" fragte er sie. Zelda verstand nicht genau, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Zu eurer Zeit wart Ihr die beste junge Hexe im Chor und es gab danach niemanden, der euch auch nur das Wasser reichen könnte."

Mit einem unmenschlich großen Schritt stand er plötzlich und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Die Affäre zwischen ihnen dauerte noch nicht lange und Vater Blackwood war noch immer verheiratet und seine Frau, Mrs. Blackwood erwartete in ein paar Monaten Zwillinge. Obwohl Zelda nichts von Monogamie hielt und die Ansichten vertrat, dass nur polyamore Beziehungen für sie in Frage kamen, rutschte sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Mit so viel Nähe von ihm hatte sie nicht gerechnet, doch das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war verräterisch. Jahrzehnte waren vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal einen Mann ihren Körper berühren ließ. Ihre Seele erreichte dabei keine dieser Affären. Es war ein bunte Mischung an Männern: Jung, alt, einflussreich, normal, verheiratet, alleinstehend, Hexer oder Sterblicher. Ihre Lust machte bei der Auswahl der Liebhaber keinen Unterschied und ihre Lust war es auch, die gerade eben neu erwachte und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu einem Feuer entfachte und sie lichterloh brennen ließ. Sie leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Und ihr wisst gewiss, wie wichtig die musikalische und stimmliche Ausbildung für unsere jungen Hexen ist. Wie ich hörte, wart ihr nach eurer Ausbildung an der Akademie für einige Zeit in Florenz und unter anderem in Deutschland. Stimmt es, dass ihr bei Beethoven persönlich in der Lehre wart?"

Zelda wuchs auf dem Stuhl zu ihrer vollen Größe und schlug die Beine elegant übereinander.

„Mozart", fing sie an und strich sich dabei ein wilde Locke, die sich aus ihren perfekt liegenden Haaren gelöst hatte, hinter das Ohr. „Grieg, Brahms, Mahler..." sie sufzte theatralisch, „leider haben viele von ihnen dem falschen Gott gedient. Ich arbeitete sogar kurz mit Wagner, aber seine Ansichten waren mir zu radikal."

Eine von Blackwoods Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe. „Dann gebt ihr zu, dass ihr die perfekte Wahl für diese Schule seid?"

Ihr Ego meldete sich sofort zu Wort und sie stand auf und ging einige Schritte von Blackwood fort. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu dem Hohepriester um.

„Ich, als Hexe und Frau, bin mir der Wichtigkeit der stimmlichen Ausbildung bei jungen Hexen sehr wohl bewusst." sie holte tief Luft und schaute für einige Sekunden in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes am anderen Ende Raumes, ehe sie sich umdrehte und aus der Tür verschwand.

„Du willst was?" Hildas Stimme donnerte durch die Küche, das Küchentuch in ihrer Hand flog auf die Spüle. „Blackwood hat dir die Leitung des Chores übergeben? Aber was, was ist mit seiner Frau?"

Zelda, die am Küchentisch saß und in ihre Zeitung vertieft war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er hält mich eben für eine bessere Wahl und seien wir mal ehrlich,", sie legte die Zeitung weg, „ICH bin die bessere Wahl."

„Bei allem was mir unheilig ist Zelda, aber bist du dir bewusst, was für eine schwere Aufgabe vor dir steht?"

„Natürlich!" Zelda schob sich vom Tisch weg und stand auf, darauf bedacht, dass alle Falten aus ihrem engen Kleid verschwanden. Sie schaute ihre Schwester finster an. „Glaubst du, mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich von nun an dafür verantwortlich bin, dass diese jungen Hexen ihre wahre Macht finden? Mir ist nur schleierhaft, ob Blackwood dies wirklich möchte und wenn ja, warum er es überhaupt will."

„Vielleicht ist er anders, so wie Edward." überlegte Hilda, doch Zelda unterbrach sie harsch.

„Unsinn, Hilda! Blackwood ist auch nur ein Mann, der nach Macht giert. Edward dagegen, er war ein Visionär. Hilda, unserem Bruder lag etwas an den Frauen in seinem Zirkel, aber doch nicht Blackwood. Ich glaube eher, er versucht mich an der kurzen Leine zu halten."

Hilda schob die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumsen. Ihre Hände nestelten an ihrer Schürze.

„Du und Blackwood..." fing sie an und Zelda machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Da ist nichts, Hilda. Da war vielleicht etwas, aber ich lasse mich von Blackwood nicht einlullen."

„Bist du dir da sicher, Schwester? Er ist der Hohepriester unseres Zirkels."

Zelda lehnte sich auf den Tisch und kam ihrer Schwester sehr nahe. „Und wenn er der Dunkle Lord höchst persönlich ist, ich falle auf diese Spielchen nicht rein. Blackwood mag sich vielleicht für besonders schlau halten, doch mit mir hat er sich einen Wolf im Schafspelz ins Haus geholt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese jungen Hexen zu ihrer vollen Größe heranwachsen."

Hilda sah Zelda mit großen Augen an, unschlüssig darüber, was sie sagen sollte.

„Was genau hast du vor?"

„Es wird Zeit für eine Hohepriesterin, die Macht der Männer über uns ist vorbei."

Zelda nahm sich die Zeit und vertiefte ihre Studien über Stimmlehre an der Akademie. Der wöchentliche Unterricht mit den Schülern war zu knapp und so nahm sich für jeden von ihnen extra Zeit und widmete sich deren Ausbildung. Einige der jungen Hexen beherrschten bereits das Hexenheulen, welches für die Kanalisation der Macht erforderlich war, andere übten sich im Spiel eines Instrumentes um ihre Erdung zu finden. Sie war stolz auf ihre Fortschritte mit ihrer Kursklasse, doch der Bedarf an Nachhilfe wurde nie zu knapp.

Zelda ging meist vormittags aus dem Haus und kam erst spät in der Nacht wieder heim und die Arbeit im Haus und dem Bestattungsinstitut der Familie Spellmann blieb allein an Ambrose hängen. Ihnen allen war bewusst, dass sie sich eine Hilfe ins Haus holen mussten. Hilda wollte, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Schwester, ihre Stelle im Buchladen nicht einfach aufgeben und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als eine Annonce in die Zeitung zu stellen. Viele Bewerber meldeten sich nicht und die Hälfte von denen, die sich wirklich vorstellten, waren mehr als ungeeignet.

Es war an einem Nachmittag, als die Türklingel erklang und eine weitere Bewerberin ankündigte. Zelda saß auf ihrem Stuhl im Büro des Bestattungsinstituts und massierte sich die Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, ihre Kopfschmerzen würden endlich weggehen. Sie seufzte, als Hilda ihren Kopf ins Zimmer streckte und sich räusperte.

„Unser 16 Uhr Termin ist soeben eingetroffen."

Zelda schaute zur Uhr.

„Schön, nur 15 Minuten zu spät." bemerkte sie sarkastisch. „Schick sie rein und Hilda, bitte bring mir einen Pfefferminzaufguß mit. Beim dunklen Lord und seiner endlosen Macht, aber meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um."

Hilda lehnte die Tür nur an und Zelda streckte sich auf ihrem Stuhl aus und stöhnte zur Decke, als sie ein erneutes Räuspern hörte.

„Hilda..." begann Zelda, doch sie stoppte, als sie die Frau im Türrahmen stehen sah.

Die Frau vor ihr war nicht unbedingt von besonderer Erscheinung und Zelda hätte sie eher zu einer der wenigen Freundinnen von Hilda gezählt. Sie schien eine ähnlich nervende Aura wie ihre Schwester zu besitzen, von der Kleidung abgesehen. Nur das die Frau vor ihr nicht über 500 Jahre alt war, sondern in ihren dreißigern stecken musste. Stolpernd kam ihr Termin vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über das rundliche Gesicht der Bewerberin.

„Miss Spellmann..." die Stimme der Frau vor ihr war weich wie Samt und legte sich wie ein Schleier auf Zelda. Sie schüttelte sich kurz, ehe sie ihre Hand zum Gruß ausstreckte. Die Hand, die sie berührte schloss sich zart um ihre eigene und der Boden zu Zeldas Füßen gab kurz nach.

„Sie müssen Miss Wilhelmsen sein."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau vor ihr entspannte sich und zeigte eine Reihe schneeweißer Zähne.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber mein Auto hatte auf dem Weg eine Panne und mein Telefonanbieter hat so weit abgelegen im Wald einfach einen schlechten Empfang. Also... musste ich den restlichen Weg zu Fuß gehen." sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah beschämt zu ihren Füßen. Erst jetzt sah Zelda die schlammverkrusteten Schuhe auf dem teuren, schon seit Generationen in ihrer Familie befindlichen Teppich. Die Lippe der Hexe kräuselte sich gefährlich und sie betete zu Satan, dass sie die Kraft aufbringen möge, diese Sterbliche nicht auf der Stelle in die sieben Höllen zu verfluchen.

„Ich komme für die Reinigung auf." ihre Bewerberin nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf und zog sich ungelenkt die Schuhe von den Füßen, bis sie in Socken vor Zelda stand. Zu allem Übel, hatte sie sich für zwei unterschiedliche Strümpfe entschieden. Zelda schnaubte bei dem Anblick, ihr selbst war ein makelloses Auftreten überaus wichtig, doch sie wies mit stoischer Ruhe auf einen Stuhl und ihr Gast setzte sich dankbar.

„Die Reinigung werden Sie sich sicher nicht leisten könnten." bemerkte Zelda trocken und sah flehend zur Tür, auf ihren Pfefferminzaufguß wartend. Das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer.

„Na, dann arbeite ich es eben ab." versuchte Miss Wilhelmsen sich aus der Misere zuziehen, doch Zelda zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Warum sollte ich sie überhaupt einstellen?!" blaffte die Hexe und nahm sich die Bewerbung zur Hand. Beim Dunklen Lord und allem, was ihr unheilig war, sie hasste diesen sterblichen Kram.

„Gut, Sie heißen Rosalind Wilhelmsen, sind 32 Jahre alt und kommen ursprünglich aus... Oh, Sie sind Dänin?" Zelda sah erstaunt nach oben und bemerkte für sich, dass die blonden langen Haare ihres Gegenüber für die skandinavische Herkunft sprachen.

Rosalind kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich wurde in Kopenhagen geboren, doch meine Eltern wanderten nach meiner Geburt direkt in die Staaten aus. Von daher zähle ich mich nicht wirklich als Dänin."

„Aha." Zelda blätterte weiter in den Unterlagen. „Hier steht, Sie haben viele Jahre als Kellnerin gearbeitet."

„Oh ja!" Rosalind zog Zelda das Papier aus der Hand und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle in den Unterlagen, wo ihr Lebenslauf zu finden war. „Das war neben dem Studium. Hahaha, eine wirklich aufregende Zeit – aber mal unter uns, nochmal würde ich nicht im Service arbeiten. „Sie sah die Hexe plötzlich sehr ernst an und ein bekannter Schauer breitete sich in Zeldas Bauch aus. Rosalinds Stimme schien in jede von Zeldas Poren einzudringen und die Kopfschmerzen in ihrem Kopf kamen zu ihren Höhepunkt. Ein Stöhnen entfloh Zeldas Lippen und die Frau vor ihr legte den Kopf schräg.

„Miss Spellmann, stimmt etwas nicht?" Besorgnis schwang in der Stimme von Rosalind und Zelda schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Sie stützte ihren berstenden Schädel mit beiden Händen und stöhnte abermals. Kühle, zaghafte Finger berührten Zeldas Stirn und jagten ihr Blitze in die Dunkelheit hinter ihren Augen. Erschrocken zuckte die Hexe zurück. Was passierte hier? Eine verräterische Stimme in Zeldas Kopf flüsterte ein stetiges Verlangen nach der Sterblichen und den Wunsch einer erneuten Berührung, die so schmerzhaft wie verführerisch zu gleich war.

Rosalind schien von alledem nichts zu bemerken. Sie blickte voller Sorgen auf die Frau vor ihr und holte eine kleine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche. Sie schnippte den Deckel mit ihrem Daumen auf und träufelte einige Tropfen der zähflüssigen und durchsichtigen Substanz auf ihren Zeigefinger. Zelda erkannte den Duft von Pfefferminz sofort und hob leicht den Kopf. Erneute Blitze jagten sich hinter ihren Augen, als Rosalind Zeldas Kinn anhob und mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand Zeldas Schläfen zu massieren began. Ozeangraue Augen starrten auf Zeldas Stirn und rieben die wohltuende Essenz in ihre Haut. Ein schier endloses Kribbeln durchfuhr die Hexe und das Licht ihrer Schreibtischlampe flackerte kurz auf, zu kurz als dass es Rosalind hätte bemerken können. Der Geruch nach Pfefferminz zähmte das unbändige Hämmern in ihrem Kopf und ein Seufzer der Zufriedenheit verließ Zeldas Lippen. Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.

Hilde trat mit einem Tablett in den Raum, die dampfende Tasse darauf balancierend.

„Zelda!" rief sie aus, als die Lage ihrer Schwester sah. „Hättest du gleich gesagt, wie schlimm deine Kopfschmerzen sind, hätte ich dir auch Pfefferminzöl verabreichen können. Gut das Frau Wilhelmsen welche zur Hand hatte...eigenartigerweise." Hilda musterte die blonde Frau vor sich genau. Rosalind starrte auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand und wurde rot.

„Meine Mutter benutzte nur Naturmittel, als sie noch lebte. Ich hab das Wissen darüber irgendwann von ihr vermittelt bekommen und trage seitdem immer Pfefferminzöl mit mir herum. Allerdings mische ich es mit ein paar Tropfen Eukalyptusöl, das hat so einen erfrischenden Nachhauch." Rosalind Verlegenheit verschwand mit zunehmenden Satz und sie gluckste zufrieden und überreichte das Fläschchen an Zeldas Schwester.

„Bemerkenswert." war alles, was Hilda erwiderte.

Und tatsächlich bemerkte Zelda eine Besserung ihrer Kopfschmerzen, doch die Stellen, die Rosalind kurz zuvor noch berührt hatte, brannte unaufhörlich. Die blonde Frau vor ihr lächelte sie jedoch zufrieden an und klatschte sich dabei in die Hände.

„Und..." sagte sie „wann darf ich anfangen?"

Zelda schnaubte und sah den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck auf Hildas Gesicht. Ihre Schwester sah nervös zu Rosalind und hüstelte leise vor sich hin.

„Es ist so..." begann sie, „Gerade eben, deswegen hat auch der Aufguß solange gedauert – zu meiner Entschuldigung bemerkt – hat das Telefon unaufhörlich geklingelt. Drei Tote an einem Tag, stellt euch das nur vor!"

„Bei Sata..." Zelda verschluckte ihre Worte, als sie das fragende Gesicht von Rosalind sah und sie versuchte den Satz irgendwie zu retten. „Bei Saturngeborenen kann dies häufiger auftreten." dieser Satz ergab noch nicht mal Sinn und Zelda stöhnte vor Frustration beinah erneut auf. Rosalind schenkte ihr nur ein verstörtes Lächeln und wandte sich wieder an Hilda.

„Super, dann werde ich auch sofort gebraucht." flötete sie.

Zelda stand auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch elegant. Ihr entging dabei nicht, dass Rosalinds Augen sie aufmerksam verfolgten. Ein Blitzen erschien in den Augen der Frau vor ihr und Zelda fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Rosalind dieses Kribbeln ebenfalls spürte. Sie beugte sich gefährlich zu der Sterblichen hinunter.

„Habt ihr überhaupt schon Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich?" sie starrte auf die Lippen der Bewerberin, die einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet waren und anders als Zeldas Lippen, keinen Lippenstift trugen.

Zelda schluckte, Rosalind ebenso.

„Ich bin kein Experte im pathologischem Bereich, aber im Herrichten und Restaurieren bin ich ziemlich geschickt. Ein Hobby von mir neben dem Studium war, Leute aufwendig zu schminken. Ich glaube, mit Toten sollte ich das auch schaffen."

„Großartig" rief Hilda und Zelda konnte sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.

„Also schön, Miss Wilhelmsen, beweisen Sie uns doch, ob wir Sie einstellen sollen." Zeldas Stimme war fast so weich wie die von Rosalind und sie machte eine einladende Geste zur Tür. „Meine Schwester wird Ihnen zeigen, wo sich die Balsamierungsräume befinden und Ambrose wird Ihnen das Wichtigste erklären. Wenn Ihr eure Arbeit gut macht, dürft ihr bleiben."

Hilda starrte fassungslos zu ihrer Schwester. Sie hatte schon häufig Arroganz in Zeldas Wesen gefunden, doch dieser Satz stellte alles bisherige in den Schatten. Hilda schien sich sogar aufrichtig für ihre Schwester zu schämen. Doch Rosalind schaute Zelda mit großen Augen an, unfähig etwas zu sagen, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das Kampfeslust signalisierte

Zelda erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne noch nicht zu sehen war. Doch im Oktober waren die Nächte länger und der Tag war dennoch schon angebrochen. Sie schwang ihre langen Beine über den Rand des Bettes und bemerkte ein erneutes Aufkommen der Kopfschmerzen.

„Bei Satans Willen..." murrte sie, als sie Richtung Tür schlürfte. Das Haus war still, als sie in den Flur schlüpfte und alles schien noch zu schlafen. Sie hatte Ambrose gegen 3 Uhr morgens gehört, wie er in sein Bett gegangen war und schätzte, dass er bis in den Nachmittag schlafen würde. Drei Tote an einem Tag war wirklich viel und ungewöhnlich für eine Kleinstadt. Als sie an der Treppe angelangte, hörte sie eine leise Melodie aus der Ferne. Stirnrunzelnd stieg Zelda die Treppe hinab und mit jeder Stufe wurde das Geräusch lauter und kurz bevor sie das Erdgeschoss erreichte, erkannte sie das die Musik aus der Küche kommen musste.

„Was machen Sie hier?" herrschte Zelda und Rosalind, die in der Küche hantierte, wirbelte erschrocken herum. Ihre blonden Haaren waren zu einem Flechtzopf gebunden. Einzelne Strähnen hingen heraus.

„Habt ihr mich erschreckt." die Sterbliche fasste sich an die bebende Brust. Zelda bemerkte, wie locker das zu große dunkle raue Seidenhemd auf Rosalinds Schultern hing und ihr leicht zur Seite rutschte. Ein schwarzer Spitzenträger eines Unterhemdes wurde sichtbar. Zelda schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Wie sind Sie in mein Haus gekommen?" fragte die Hexe skeptisch. Sie hielt sich mit festen Griff an der Tischplatte fest und betete zu Satan, dass er ihr Kraft schenken möge diese Begegnung zu überstehen ohne die Frau vor ihr in Stücke zu reißen.

Rosalind schenkte ihr ein unschuldiges Lächeln und ihre sanfte Stimme schien Zelda augenblicklich zu beruhigen. Verflucht sollte ihre Stimme aus Samt sein!

„Ambrose gab mir den Schlüssel, nachdem wir bis spät in die Nacht zusammen an den Leichen im Keller gearbeitet haben. Er meinte, ich könnte wiederkommen, sobald ich ein wenig geschlafen habe."

Zelda notierte sich mental, dass sie Ambrose für diese Unverfrorenheit persönlich ins Fegefeuer verfluchen würde. Wie konnte er einer Sterblichen den Schlüssel zum Anwesen geben?

Das Hantieren von Gerätschaften holte Zelda aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Ich mache Euch erstmal einen Kaffee und ihr geht nach Oben und zieht Euch etwas alltagstaugliches an." sagte Rosalind und Zelda bemerkte den suchenden Blick von ihr auf ihrem Körper. Zeldas Seidennachthemd ließ nur wenig Platz für Phantasien, da es mehr zeigte, als nötig war. Sie spürte erneut die Lust in sich aufsteigen und presste die Oberschenkel zusammen. Der Griff an der Tischplatte wurde stärker und Zelda war sich sicher, dass ihre Fingernägel Spuren im Holz hinterließen.


End file.
